Timeline
The timeline of Arrow events listed in chronological order. Timeline * Original timeline This is the first known timeline of Earth-One, the timeline that Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash was born and the timeline in which Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan launched the particle accelerator in 2020. *'1700 BC' ** Hath-Set attempts to murder Priestess Chay-Ara and Prince Khufu, in which ends all their lives due to a meteor shower. Said shower grants Chay-Ara and Khufu the power to reincarnate each time they die, and makes Hath-Set immortal, apparently under the condition that he kills the two in each of their reincarnations. * 1854 ** Ra's al Ghul happens upon an illusionist in Vienna, becoming mystified with his tricks. Nearly half a century later, he came across the man again, but the man was withered and old. 1910 * Starling City is founded. 1947 * Ra's al Ghul is challenged to a trial by combat which ends with Ra's killing the man. 1953 * David Maclean is born. 1958 * Robert Queen is born. * 1962 ** Quentin Lance is born. * 1964 ** Moira Dearden is born. * 1965 ** March 11, William Tockman is born. * 1966 ** Arthur King is born. * 1967 ** Ryan Doucette is born. * 1968 ** Slade Wilson is born. * 1976 ** Paul Copani is born. * 1977 ** John Diggle is born. * 1981 ** Ray Palmer is born. ** Michael Staton is born. * 1982 ** May 10, John Constantine is born. ** 1985 *** February 1, Tommy Merlyn is born. *** May 10, Nyssa al Ghul is born. *** May 16, Oliver Queen is born. *** Laurel Lance is born. ** 1986 *** Simon Morrison is born. 1987 * November 21, Carrie Cutter is born. ** December 25, Sara Lance is born. ** 1989 *** March 14, Barry Allen is born. *** Felicity Smoak is born. ** 1991 *** Roy Harper is born. ** 1992 *** Oliver Queen meets Laurel and Sara Lance for the first time. ** 1993 *** Rebecca Merlyn is murdered by Danny Brickwell. *** Malcolm Merlyn travels to Nanda Parbat and is inducted into the League of Assassins. 1995 * January 21, Thea Queen is born. 1996 * Xavier Reed was put in to foster care. ** 2002 *** Joe Wilson is born. ** 2009 *** Garfield Lynns is presumed deceased. *** Andy Diggle's death is being faked by H.I.V.E., using Floyd Lawton to "assassinate" him. 2071 or 2072 *** Oliver Queen dies at the age of 86. ** 2002 *** Henry Goodwin and Robert Queen get in into an argument which resulted in Goodwin falling into a vat of concrete. ** 2003 *** Henry Goodwin is officially declared as deceased. ** 2004 *** Simon Morrison and Oliver Queen allegedly met when Oliver successfully tried to pick up Simon's girlfriend.5 ** 2005 *** John Diggle and his brother Andy fight in Afghanistan. *** Amanda Waller sends Edward Fyers and his men on an island called Lian Yu to secretly sabotage the economy of China and presumably other Asian countries.